Lili
by Bexxi86
Summary: Imagine dying and being pulled into another world? Lili never was quite normal to begin with, but maybe death will give her a new start. No one ever really knew if life after death would be easy.


**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

* * *

Lili was just a normal girl. _Scratch that._ Lili was never a _normal_ girl. She was a writer, guided into isolation by the simple fact that 'life sucks'. Lili felt more at home in her stories than in reality, and often chose them as an escape from daily life. She also felt more alive outdoors, in the mountains, where she could be free. She never felt like she belonged, well, anywhere. That was, until she died.

It was an icy day, a day when the university should have been closed by all rights. Much too dangerous to be on the roads, but nevertheless, it was still open and classes were still mandatory.

Lili drove her small car the same path as she did every day, the most direct route to the university. It was normally a very easy and nice drive, but in the icy conditions, it proved to be quite... fatal.

Driving down a curvy mountain in the ice was difficult enough, but when there was suddenly another accident in front of Lili, she swerved off the side of the mountain, her car landing directly in a lake that had been froze over.

The icy waters overtook her easily as she was stuck in her drowning car, being pulled deeper and deeper into the darkness.

Suddenly, Lili felt herself being lifted out of the water, choking and coughing up water as she was pulled to the shore. But something was off... the water was _warm_ as was the air. How could that be?

"My lady? My lady! Are you alright?" Lili heard as she struggled to breath again. She barely opened her eyes to see a strangely beautiful man towering over her. She blinked a couple more times and he was still there. _Surely I must be in heaven._ She thought.

"Am I.. am I dead?" Lili asked quietly. The dark haired person looked down at her and chuckled earnestly.

"No, my lady, you are most certainly _not _dead." The man replied honestly as he picked her up easily.

"Then where am I? And who are you? _What_ are you?" She asked quickly as the man walked with her in his arms.

"I am Lindir, my lady, an Elf of the Valley of Imladris." He replied. Lindir... She had heard that name before... _wait. Did he say Imladris? And Elf!? _She thought.

"R-rivendell?" Lasked hesitantly.

"That is the name by common tongue, yes. Are you familiar?" The elf replied, still walking gracefully.

"I've read about it before... but how am I here? This isn't even my world, I thought this was fiction?! I just _died!_" Lili screeched. He looked down at her in concern, then returned to looking where they were headed.

"I do not have the answers you seek, my lady. I merely found you on the riverbank. Perhaps my Lord Elrond will be able to assist you." Lindir told her honestly. His voice was gentle, velvety, kind.

"I'm sorry, I must sound crazy to you." Lili mumbled.

"I assure you that I have seen and heard stranger things, my lady." He replied with a light chuckle again.

She took a moment to look forward to where they were headed, a stone pathway leading directly to a beautiful city surrounded by waterfalls. It was the most spectacular sight Lili had ever seen in her life. The sight itself almost made her wonder if this actually was heaven...

Soon they were approaching the front steps, being greeted by none other than Lord Elrond himself.

"_My Lord Elrond, I found her washed ashore on the banks of the river." _Lindir spoke in Sindarin to Lord Elrond as he passed Lili over to him.

"_Thank you, I will take her from here._" Lord Elrond replied back as Lili just watched in fascination. She had recognized him at once.

"I am Lord Elrond of Rivendell, may I ask your name, my lady?" He asked as he carried Lili up the stairs.

"Liliyavanna, but I just go by Lili." She told him and he raised his eyebrows. _The daughter of the Valar has arrived at last. _Lord Elrond thought as he watched the girl.

Lili had always hated her name. It just sounded strange, to foreign for a petite white girl from southern England.

"Well Lady Lili, welcome to Rivendell." Lord Elrond said to her as he carried her through the corridors into a very bright room.

"Alright, I know I am going to sound crazy to you, but how am I here? The last thing I remember was dying in an ice covered lake, in a completely different world." Lili told Lord Elrond as he placed her on a large bed, her vibrant red hair spilling over the pillows.

"You are not the only soul to pass into this world from another by means of death. Though the last was many hundreds of years ago. Your arrival has been foreseen and you, young Lili, will have great purpose in Middle Earth." Lili's eyes shot open as she looked up to Lord Elrond in confusion.

"What do you mean I will have great purpose here?" She asked quickly. He chuckled slightly.

"All will be revealed in time, _mellon nin._ Sleep now." Lord Elrond told her before walking away, leaving her to rest.

The next day, Lili realized that she was at least a good foot and a half to two feet shorter than all the elves, and Lord Elrond explained to her that she had dwarven blood, which confused her even more, but after thinking it through, it did make sense.

* * *

**More from my POSTING SPREE! Enjoy, my dears. **


End file.
